User talk:Poopoonuggies
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WRDC! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Izzyfan (Talk) 03:53, 7 October 2011 Center, not thumb Images should be centered, and not thumbnails. You are ignoring me and Digifiend... This is your last straw. I already reported you on Logopedia:User Reports, so if you come back and continue to upload images as thumbnails, you're outta here! --Creeperfan (talk • ) 20:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Stop harassing me...just doing my contribution...as long as these files are up there and documented I am fine with it...I don't have much time except just uploading. ::Uploading images as thumbnail is a violation of the law. You know that. --Creeperfan (talk • ) 11:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, not the law, but a violation of our policies, yes. Poopoonuggies, we'll have less of your cheek please, or you will be punished. For now, please read Logopedia:Editing guidelines. Center images, don't do default thumbnail Please center images and don't post the images in default thumbnail. This is a warning. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 22:56, July 29, 2015 (UTC) You ignored my warning... That was the last straw. You keep posting images as thumbnails and you do it again, even though my warning is meant to have you pay attention! I reported you on User Reports, and if this continues, I'll ask an administrator (any administrator) to block you instantly! --Robertnvabeach (talk) 22:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :May I suggest that the user goes to: My Preferences > Editing > Editing experience > Preferred editor > and select "Source editor". [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) DMCA takedown notice Hey Poopoonuggies. I'm Brandon Rhea from Wikia's support team. Wikia recently received a DMCA takedown notice for content you posted here on Logopedia. The content was the image titled "File:Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 12.11.44 AM.png." The DMCA notice came from the copyright holder, who alleged that the image here was a copyright violations. As a result of the DMCA notice, we were bound to remove the content. You can see a version of the notice, with contact information redacted, here. You have the right to see the full notice. You can send us a request at if you would like to see it. You also have a right to send a DMCA counter-notice if you feel that this DMCA notice was sent as a result of mistake or misidentification. You can read about counter-notices . Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:51, April 2, 2016 (UTC) WOW!!! ;) AWESOME!!! Where did you get all those extra logos? Do you have more? Do you have a YouTube channel? I don't see nearly enough stuff like this!!! Many thanks!!! ScrippsOneWiki 02:48 AM Fri Dec 16 2016 TV Guide Ads Regarding the logos and TV Guide ads, where did you get them??? They're awesome!!! / ScrippsOneWiki 08:37 PM Thu Jun 22 2017 20:37, June 22, 2017 (UTC) / Duplicate images Whilst your edits are in good faith, could you please not upload images which are duplicated elsewhere on the page, only one essential high-quality version is preferred . -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:29, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Some of them are NOT easy to find...If you have been getting yout crony TJworld to do your dirty work you need to message me before you pull that tom foolery again!